Football game apparatus that includes a table having a game surface representing at least a portion of a football field, at least one marble or bearing and simulated players.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,915 there is disclosed a simulated football game that has one end portion representing a scrimmage field on which players are placed and is inclined downwardly, a huddle mechanism for releasing a marble to roll passed or into defensive players, a marking field at the opposite end portion from the scrimmage field for keeping track of the progress of the game, cylinders to indicate the play results, mixing trays and an indicator wheel. The apparatus permits the simulation of running, passing and kicking plays.
In Wylie, U.S. Pat. No. 2,069,515, there is disclosed a table football game having a chute down which a disc is slid onto the playing field upon which other discs are placed to represent players of the other team, a rolling alley, receiving mechanism variably placable in the alley and a marble that can roll down the alley.
In order to provide an improved simulated football game, this invention has been made.